


Monsters are real

by ImASurvivor



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASurvivor/pseuds/ImASurvivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta Mellark is a secretive person. He looks sweet, kind and generous. However, he hides one of the most hideous secret. Katniss will find it. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters are real

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone !
> 
> So this the first work that I put online in AO3 !
> 
> I was reading a story and then, this idea couldn't get out of my mind. It's a little bit scary and mysterious (well, I think). English isn't my main language, so I'm sorry if you find mistakes (don't hesitate to tell me!) and I hope it won't stop to read my os ! :)
> 
> You should listen "Ultraviolence" and "Shades Of Cool" by Lana Del Rey while you're reading !
> 
> I hope you'll like it!
> 
> IAS x

 

 

Peeta was always alone when he was a child. When he was with some of his friends, he always scared them by talking about blood and guns. Teachers were worried that he thinks of that at a such young age. Peeta stopped to scares his friends, but it doesn’t mean he stopped to think about it anymore. Growing up, he discovered a strong passion for the art. He visited many museums, reading the biography of his favorite painters. Peeta can feel the sadness, the anger, the rage, the cry for help that show the paintings. He buries these feelings inside of him.

This passion came after his mom beat him until he had broken ribs, a broken nose and a massive headache. He passed out when he reached his favorite spot. He was laying there for many hours; there was a lake just in front of him, actually he prefer to look at the reflection of the sunset on the water. He wiped the dried blood off of his face. Blood. A color even darker than he thought before. And then, he watched the sun, the lake, the huge boat at the other side of the lake, the woods just behind him. Wonderful. “This a natural art” he thought. And that’s the beginning of the passion. When he found his way back home, the next morning, his mother don’t say anything. Because she don’t care and because she dislike her third son. Peeta knows that, his mother told him when he was seven.

She said “ _You’re just a trash in this earth, son. I don’t love you and I never will. Mark my words because I will prove you every day of your damn life_ ”.

Normally, he has a soft voice, but he begun to smoke at 11 and ever since he smoked every damn time, he found himself with a deep and raspy voice at 25. The glow in his baby blue eyes disappeared, now it’s just a bottomless hole; everyone who looks in his eyes can see the emptiness. He’s a human being, but his soul seems not to exist anymore. He’s like a zombie. He’s here, but not exactly.

 

One day, when he was drinking at a bar, he overheard a girl saying at her friend: “And him? He’s blond and blue eyed. Don’t you say that you like blond with blue eyed? Plus, he looks sweet. Get your ass off of this chair, now.”

Peeta turned his head toward the two girls, the one who talks looked like a slut: short dress showed her big tits, and too much make-up. Her friend stand up, she’s redhead, shy and natural.

 

Thirty minutes later, he was at the back of the bar, her legs wrapped around his waist, fucking senseless the girl for minutes. Just to prove her that he’s not sweet. Her loud moans encouraged him more. At the end, she left with purple hickeys in her neck and collarbone and blues fingers marks in her hips. It could’ve been worse.

He knows that he looks innocent with his shiny blond hair and his blue eyes; he can perfectly fit as a “Californian boy”. So the next morning of this night, he exited a tattoo shop with his left arm covered by tattoos and his right arm tattooed by two bands just upper his forearm. The tattoos of his left arm relate his childhood by drawing or some sentences like: _the means justify the end, monsters are real_. It gave him a powerful sensation, just to know that he throws this “innocent looks” out of the window.

 

For two years, he was working in a motel. When he wasn’t working, he was fighting, drinking, smoking, fucking, just because he wanted it. Just because he like it. When he was beating the shit of a man, he loved this adrenaline in his veins, this unique sensation. He can beat someone just because he doesn’t say “thanks” or “please”. Adrenaline is his drug.

 

It’s at 27 when he met Katniss Everdeen. At Chicago. History’s museum. He was looking at a painting about Jesus, when the most stunning girl came by and talked to him.

“Scary, no?” she asks.

He looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

“I mean, the painting. The meaning of this painting is scary, no?” she continues.

“Yeah,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“What’s your name?” she smiles.

“Peeta, you?” he say, looking at her.

“Katniss,” she stretched her hand to him.

He takes it.

At this exact moment, none of them realized that they will be best friends.

 

Katniss is the dream wet of every guy. Stormy eyes, a sensual gaze, tan skin, plump lips, long dark brown hair, the curves of her hips are perfect and a sportive allure.

She’s also small, intelligent, and shy when it comes to sensitive subjects. Peeta like to tease her about that.

 

Maybe, things can be good again.

 

He decided to live at Chicago, months later after his meeting with Katniss. However, it’s a dangerous city. Months later after he settled, every month there was a new woman body found dead. No one can trust the other. Katniss lives in Chicago, too.

 

“You shouldn’t be outside the night, Katniss, it could be any woman, have you heard the news? At the restaurant, someone said that the murdered do disgusting things to woman. I don’t want to lose you. Please, don’t risk anything,” he begs every time, his voice pleading her.

Katniss is a waitress in a bar. Her job is risked, these latter times. But Katniss is stubborn, it kills Peeta inside. He doesn’t want to lose her; because he likes her. Such a weird feeling.

Katniss and Peeta don’t live far from each other; so seven months after the first murder, Katniss came at Peeta’s. The last evening, there was an announcement of a dead woman.

 

“She shakes,” thought Peeta.

Katniss was pale. Her hands was shaking at her side, she can faint at any moment. She’s strong, but the news in the city goes worst and worst. She sits on the couch, and after drinking glass of water, she turned her gaze to Peeta.

“Remember when I told you about Gale who works for the police?” she asked.

“Yeah, so?” “It’s far worse that I expect, Peeta. The woman from yesterday was dead in her bed and…and… oh my god… I can’t believe… but her hair was red. But she’s blond. Y’know. The murder uses her blood to color her hair. They were bright red. And you know what? The bed was white. Everybody supposed that she wasn’t killed there, but the specialist was sure hundred percent that she was killed and dead in her bed. The murdered finds it amusing. He was playing with her,” she cried, her tears stream down her face. “And Gale said that they can't know how these women are dead, because their cuts can't kill them; the butcher undress them and play with every of his victims” She can’t stop crying.

Peeta sit beside her and pull her against his chest. He murmured comfort words in her ear until she’s calm.

During months, Katniss seemed more affect by the women deaths. The Butcher didn’t stop. She was thinner, paler, and she startled every time when someone talked to her. But she’s not the only one; many women entered in hospital because they couldn’t cope with the news every month.

 

In December, that same year, Peeta decided to come at Katniss’ home. His job as a cooker took him longer than usual. He entered at her home and said:

“Sorry, Kitty, I’m late.” He sits in the kitchen, check the hour in his phone and put it on the table.

“Don’t worry, I cook for you,” she smiled and drop a plate of smoking salmon and rice. “Tada! Cooking by the chief!” she announced, proudly.

“First thing first, I’ll wash my hands,” he says.

“Okay”

Peeta goes to the bathroom, washed his hands and wiped them in a towel. When he re-entered in the kitchen, he sensed that something wasn’t right. And his thought was proved by Katniss holding his phone.

 

Peeta didn’t take long to make a decision.

 

“No…It can be… No, don’t…,” she stammered, her tears flowing.

 

Peeta approached her, slowly. Katniss can swear she saw his eyes becoming red. Katniss took a step back. Peeta opened the drawer and took out several ingredients that normally can’t be great together. For minutes, Katniss didn’t say anything. She was really affected and couldn’t think straight. Peeta gave her a glass with his preparation and said in a cold voice:

“You should drink.”

“No,” she replied.

 

She seemed to come at her senses because she ran out toward the exit of her apartment. But Peeta is stronger. He grabbed her by the neck and hands her the glass again.

“I’m doing this for you, Kitty…You should drink this, I don’t want you to suffer,” he murmured with a painful and icy voice that froze her to the bones.

“Please, Peeta, no…,” she pleads, broken. “Why…please, I swear I won’t say anything, don’t do this to me.”

“It’s your fault, if you didn’t touch my phone to see my pictures you would be still alive and we would be eating what you cooked. It’s your fault, Kitty,” he hisses.

“But you’re too sweet to do this, I can’t believe that you…” She can’t finish her sentence, because while she had the mouth open, Peeta dropped the liquid down her throat.

While she’s dying, he whispered in her ear: “Now, don’t tell that I’m too sweet. I loved you, Kitty.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, she was dead.

 

Peeta took her to the bathroom, undressed her; he just had an incredible idea for her death. He put her on her back and laid her in the bathtub. He heads to the kitchen, and pick up a long knife, a bucket and leather gloves in his pocket. He returned to the bathroom and he cuts her lower abdomen in a thin line. He fetched the blood from her stomach and dropped her blood in the bucket. He healed her wound with a bandage. Then, he picked in her wardrobe a long white dressing gown and soaks it in the bucket. He dries her dressing gown with a hair dryer. He puts it on her and takes her to the bedroom. Oh god, she’s even more beautiful when she’s dead like a creepy broken doll, with her now pale face in her now red dressing gown and white sheets. Like a martyr in the paintings in the museum. She’s beautiful. He washed the bathroom and removed all evidence.

The death of Katniss Everdeen is a legend.

Because the cops and specialist took twenty-three hours to understand that her dressing gown isn’t red, but that’s her blood, actually.

“This is art,” he thought with a sinister smile.

He decided that Katniss is his last murder in Chicago. Because her death was successful. Cops asked some questions. But Peeta is an excellent liar. None of them was the wiser.

He likes to see devastation and sadness everywhere. He likes to cause fear. By the time, he continues to kill women but not like before and not in the same way he did in Chicago.

Demons were inside of him since he’s seven. Demons tortures him.

Five years later, doctors told him that he has lungs cancer. So, he returns where he lived when he was a kid. He found her very old mom, sitting in her wooden chair; she lost her mind after the death of her husband. She lives alone. Peeta toys with her for an entire day. He dumped all of his anger in her. It was a disaster. He decided that he wants to be dead too because in 33 years, he didn’t see any reason to be alive. To continue to appreciate the life.

 

But before he killed himself, he wrote in a shaky handwriting:

 

_“Monsters are real”_


End file.
